Tortured on a cruise?
by Hazel Nut 123
Summary: All of the clue hunters are captured by a mysterious girl named Jay and are stuck on a Cruise untill they finish the 39 clues series.Will there be a little romance?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey, ok I know I have one story is still in the works ( I probably will cancel it, it kind of sucked) but I really needed to get this idea for a story off my chest. **

Dan POV

_Amy needs to stop moping around. _Dan thought as he watched his sister shuffle back up to her room to do who knows what_ It's because of Kabra I know it! Next time I see him, he'll be sorry. _I walked up to my room but only to find a mysteries girl standing in the middle of my room, not that I minded she was kind of pretty. She had dark brown hair that was somewhat long., light caramel colored skin and chocolate brown eyes. She looked about 12 or 13. _WAIT! Why is she in my room?_

"Umm hi?" it came out more as a question

"Hello Daniel, so sorry about what I'm about to do. You're kind of cute" And with that she pulled out a dart gun and the last thing I saw was her devious smirk, then it all went black.

Amy POV

"…Hello Daniel so sorry about what I'm about to do. You're kind of cute" said an unfamiliar voice. It sounded like it was coming from Dan's room. I ran into his room to find him knocked out on the floor _Crap! Nellie left for her classes this morning and Fiske went to a meeting. Not good! _

"W-Who a-a-are y-you?" I managed to get out. I hate my stupid stutter

The girl though for a minute and the responded "You may call me Jay" then she shot me. _God, I hate guns _was the last thought I had before I slipped into unconsciousness

Jay just stood there smirking.

Ian POV

"Hurry up Ian, we are going to miss our limo." complained Natalie, we were on our way to Wall Street and I couldn't decide which shirt to wear,

a light blue polo or a crisp white polo.

"Yes, yes I'm moving as fast as I can" I said with a hint of impatient ness

When Natalie finally threatened to leave without me I finally got in the limo

"Gregory, please take us to Wall Street." I said with my silky British accent

"How about not." said a female voice which was definitely not Gregory's. She turned around and she looked a lot like Natalie, except she had a dark brown hair and lighter skin. " Pardon me?" What was happening?

" I would say I'm sorry for what I'm about to do…but I'm not." I tried to open the door but I wouldn't open. I looked over at Natalie and she was doing the same.

"Nighty, Night… Cobras" she said with a devious smile then shot us with a dart gun.

Hamilton POV

My heart was pumping. This was it if we loose than we lose it all. I was in very serious games of Holt chess, we basically used house hold objects as our pawns and got to burn/destroy them when they were out. This game I had had betted my football signed by Ronnie Brown (**A/N I asked my dad for a famous football player, I didn't know any =D**) I could not loose...

"Nooooooooooooo!" And I lost.

"Hey, Hamilton can u run to the store and buy some more milk" asked my Mom.

" Fine, I don't suppose I have anything else to do." As soon as I left the house I felt like someone was fallowing me. The first few times I turned around I saw no one but about the fourth time I turned around there was a girl standing right behind me. She looked about 12 with dark brown hair and chocolate eyes.

"Umm, hey can I help you." I said not knowing what else to say.

"Yes" was all she said.

"Well, at least tell me your name." God what was wrong with this girl?

"You can call me Jay" Then she pulled out what looked like a dart gun _I hope it is a dark gun. _

" Whoa Whoa, chill kid I only wanted know your name."

"Yes, that may be true, but that's not what I want from you." **( A/N that's what she said, sorry continue) **The last thing I saw was a man in a black suit come to pick me up.

Sinead POV

_OK you can do this, you can do this. _ Ned, Ted, Alistair, and I were on our way to I.S.F.S ( International Science fair for the smart) our project was we created a new chemical to speed up the time of injuries being healed. We tested this on Ted and Ned and now they are both fully recovered. Alistair was just here for moral support. As we walked in the building I saw a huge crowd, I was terrified of crowds but I pulled it together for the sake of the competion.

" You ready Ted? You ready Ned?" I said confidently

" Yes-" Ted said

"We-" Ned said

" Are!" The said together

We walked up the sign-in desk,there was an old lady there.

" Can I help you?" She sounded bored

" Yes we are here to sign-in, we are the Starlings." When I said Starlings she straightened up

"Yes, please follow Jay" she said with a certain tone in here, plotting? Jay looked about 12 or 13, she had pretty dark brown hair, with light caramel skin and chocolate eyes, she had a smile and look on her face like she knew a secret. We did as she told until we got to a dead end. We were at the end of a hallway.

"What-?"

" I did hope you would win I.S.F.S, but we will never know. The she pulled out a dart gun and shot each of us _crap…_was my last thought before I dozed off

Jay POV

" Those were the last to get." said the man in black (**no not Fiske**)

" Good, for Cahill's they are easy to capture. Take them to the cruise ship and in the rooms put Amy, Ian together and Dan, Natalie together in the two queen beds, the triplets in the three bunks and Alistair and Hamilton in the two separate beds. This should get interesting." The man in black left to move the Cahills.

"Oh and Albert, don't forget the book"


	2. Chapter 2: The Reading Part 1

**A/N Sorry about the grammar in the last chapter, I was typing it on my I phone on the way to NY. I'm going to make this A/N fast so I can continue with the story. I would just like to say sorry to The Girl of the Moon, I just finished reading your story ****Reading on the Yacht ****and it was a lot alike. I honestly did not plan on it being like that, I got the idea while I was on ****my**** cruise to the Bahamas, and trust me, it will be very different.**

Amy POV

I woke up with someone's strong arms around me. They were warm too, I looked around and saw I was in a small, cramped, bedroom with one round window… wait were am I? I jumped up to look out the window to find water. No, not like a pool like the ocean. Unfortunately, when I jumped up I woke up whoever had there arms around me _opps,_ I thought _I forgot all about him. _I turned around to apologize to whoever I woke until I saw who it was.

"Hello, love." said the familiar British voice.

"What are you d-doing here?" I mentally cursed at my stutter  
>"Now that's no to treat me, love," Ian said smoothly. "After all we haven't seen each other in a few months and I missed you terribly." <em>Yeah right <em>I thought

"The only thing you probably missed was poisoning me." I managed without a stutter.

"No, not at all, love. My mum made me do those things." He almost sounded sincere. _No, I'm not falling for that again, _I thought. _Last time I did I almost died 3 times. _

"Whatever. Hey, how did we get here?" The question was just popping into my head.

"Hmmm, good question, love"  
>"Don't call me that!" When will he get it into his head that I don't want to be called that.<p>

"Look, there's a sign on the door:

To: Ian and Amy

Hello, I hope you two slept good and please don't kill each other. You guys look so cute when you sleep. You will find I put clothes in the closet, toiletries in the bathroom, and some entertainment in the bottom drawer of the desk. Please get dressed and follow the arrows to find the rest of the clues hunters.

Jay

"Well I'm going to change in the bathroom, you can change out here, I'll knock when I'm about to come out." I said. When I looked in the closet, I didn't see any of the clothes I would wear; instead I saw jean shorts and tank tops. Reluctantly I took the clothes and went to the bathroom, which was also very small, to change. _Oh. My. God. _I thought _these are short. _ They weren't that short but much shorter than I would normally. My tank top was a light blue color. I quickly brushed my teeth and hair. Than knocked to say I was coming out.

"You can come out, love" When I came out he was wearing a white t-shirt and khaki shorts. On anyone else this would look stupid, but on him he looked…hot.

"O-ok, we c-can go now." He smirked at my stuttering, than looked at what I was wearing then blushed. _Oh my god, did Ian Kabra blush? _But as fast as the blush came, it went. As we walked out of the room we noticed arrow.

"I suppose we follow the arrows." Ian stated

"Well no duh" Sometimes he can be so thick

"Pardon?"

"Never mind" The rest of the time we walked in quiet. When we got there, wherever that was, we saw Dan, Natalie, Hamilton, Sinead, Ted, Ned, and Alistair.

"Ummm, hey guys why are we all here" I said taking a seat on the ground next to Dan.

"You are here because I managed to capture all of you" Said a voice coming out of a speaker. Then a few seconds later the girl that was in Dans room, Jay, walked in.

"I know you!" everyone said at the same time.

"Why are we here?"

"Why did you kidnap us?"  
>"What about our families?" Every one was yelling questions<p>

"If every one would shut up I would be able to explain!" She yelled over every one. That shut them up.

"My name is Jay and I have gathered you all here because there is something you need to understand for you to truly have peace between your branches and that can only come if you understand each other."

"Great, a therapy lesson." Dan mumbled under his breath. I thought I saw Natalie giggle, _no that must be my imagination. _

"And all you have to do is just read a few simple books." She pulled out a book. I looked at the cover. The Maze of Bones by Rick Riorden.


	3. Chapter 3: The Reading Part2

**A/N Hey guys. Please dont yell at me because i havnt updated in a while. I just got back from NY and things in family right now are a little ...complicated. Have you guys ever fainted? well i did a few days ago, dont panick i am fine now its just my blood suger got really low, i was terrified and black spots were all over my eye sight. Lesson learned: eat a healthy breakfast. NOW ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Dans POV <strong>

This has by far been the weirdest few days in my life. First a pretty girl shows up in my room, I was fine with that but I had never seen her in my life, but then again she did shoot me with a dart gun...and the I woke with my arms around Natalie. She smelled good, like vanella and flowers... no, snap out of it dan shes a _cobra_! She and her brother captured, thretend, and poisened us more then once.

When Natalie and I walked into a large room with dark blue walls and hardwooded floors I saw the Hamilton,Ned,Ted,Sinead and,Alistair Oh . I relized tht Amy and I an were missing, then it occured to me that they might not have been captured. I went to sit next to Hamilton.

"Hey man, whats going on?" I asked knowing he wouldnt know the answer but trying to make conversation.

"I have know idea, one second i walking to the store to get milk and then a little girl shows up and shoots me." He sounded really confused.

"Really, a girl showed up in my room and shoots me. She was kind of cute." I said the last part mainly to myself

"Yeah i guess so, but she was yonger then me so that would be wierd," Now this conversation was getting weird, so we just sat in silence until i heard footsteps coming from down the hall. I looked up to see Amy...and Ian coming down the hall, together. I glared at Amy as she came to sit next to me.

" Ummn, hey guys why are we here?" Amy asked as she sat down

_What? I didnt have a choice, I woke up with his arms around me. _She said doing the weird mind talking thing.

_You could have at least gave him a black eye or something, _I was so mad that she didnt do anything to him. I was about togive him a piece of my mind when the girl froim my room walked in

"You are here because I managed to capture all of you" Said a voice out of a speaker, then a moment later the girl from my room walked.

" I know you!" Everyone said at the same time.

"Why are we here?"

"Why did you kidnapp us?"

"Where are we?"

"What happend to our familys?" Everyone was asking questions all at once.

"If every one would shut up I would be able to explain!" She yelled over every one. That shut them up.

"My name is Jay and I have gathered you all on this cruise ship because there is something you need to understand for you to truly have peace between your branches and that can only come if you understand each other,"

"Great, a therapy lesson." I mumbled under my breath, I thought I saw Natalie giggle, but when I looked back her face was all businuss again.

"And all you have to do is just read a few simple books. Dont worry, no one else is on the ship" She pulled out a book. I looked at the cover. The Maze of Bones by Rick Riorden. That sounded familier and on the cover was... The 39 clues. As i relized it everyone else did there was a book about the 39 clues, i wonder how much was in it.

" I am going to read the first chapter then i will choose someone else." Jay said, she started readin even though no one said anything

**Five minutes before she died, Grace Cahill changed her will.**

Amy was already binking back tears

**Her lawyer brought out the alternate version, which had been her most guarded secret for seven years.\**

" It cant be..." Sinead said, knowing what it was

"But it was." Ian said smirking. Not much has changed.

**Whether or not she would actually be crazy enough to use it, William McIntyre had never been certain.**

**"Madam," he asked, "Are you sure?"**

**Grace gazed out the window, across the sunlit meadows of her estate. **

**Her cat, Saladin, snuggled beside her as he had throughout her illness but his presence was not enough to comfort her today. She was about to set in motion events that might cause the end of the civilization.**

I just relized saldin was murking in the cornes and when he heard his name he 'mrrped' and came over to me

**"Yes, William." Her every breath was painful. "I'm sure."**

**William broke the seal on the brown leather folder. He was a tall craggy man. His nose was pointed like a sundial so it always cast a shadow over one side of his face.**

**He had been Grace's adviser, her closest confident, for half her life. They'd shared many secrets over the years, but none as perilous as this.**

**He held the document for her to review. A fit of coughing wracked her body.**

Amy coldnt take it she stared crying, and I had a few tears in my eyes. Ian started coming over to comfort amy but i glared at him.

**Saladin meowed with concern.**

**Once the coughing passed, William helped her take the pen. She scrawled her weak signature across the paper.**

**"They are so young," William lamented. "If only their parents –"**

**"But their parents didn't," Grace said bitterly. "And now the children must be old enough. They are our only chance."**

**"If they don't succeed –"**

**"Then five hundred years of work have been for nothing," Grace said. "Everything collapses. The family, the world – all of it."**

**William nodded grimly. He took the folder from her hands.**

**Grace sat back, stroking Saladin's silver fur. The scene outside the window made her sad. It was too gorgeous day to die.**

**She wanted to have one last picnic with the children. She wanted to be young and strong and travel the world again.**

**But her eyesight was failing. Her lungs labored. She clutched her jade necklace – a good-luck talisman she'd found in China years ago.**

I saw Amy do the same

**It had seen her through many close calls with death, many lucky misses. But the talisman couldn't help her anymore.**

**She'd worked hard too prepare for this day. Still, there was so much she'd left undone… so much she had never told the children.**

**"It will be have to be enough," she whispered.**

**And with that, Grace Cahill closed her eyes for the last time.**

Both Amy and I were sobbing, no one dared to say anything, execpt for Jay " Well, that went better then I expected," I wanted to strangle Jay, " I soppose Dan will read." She said and haddend the book to me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Ok so hope you like this one, my original version was better but it got deleted,grrrrr, i was yelling at myself for being stupid last night aroung 3 in the morning. I hope to update my next chapter faster thatn this one. Dont worry, it will get much better.**

**Jay Cahill**


	4. Chapter 4: Reading Chapter 1

**A/N Hey guys, guess what? I'm in Florida right now. Why, might you ask, am in florida? Well I'm visiting some cousins and I love it here! Much better then were I live. Well nothing much to except one more thing. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE no flames, if you dont like it then say anything unless you have advive and i have a flame i will not update for 1 week, so dont spoil it or the other (and they make me sad and depressed :( ).**

**Me: OK I don't feel like doing the disclaimer so I kidnapped Dan to do it.**

**Dan: You did?**

**Me: Yes, I did, and we are ninja buddies.**

**Dan: AWESOME! I suppose I will do the disclaimer. Jay Cahill does not own any of the characters or the books. NINJA TIME!**

**Jay **

* * *

><p><strong> Amy POV 3rd person<strong>

**Dan Cahill thought he had the most annoying sister in the world**

" Want to trade with Madison and Reagan?" Hamilton said

" Its on! If I can put up with them for a week you are my servant for 3 days." Dan said with excitement

" Can we get back to reading?" Sinead said, and Dan started to read.

**And that was before she set fire to two million. **

**It all started when they went to there grandmothers funereal. Secretly, Dan was excited, because he was hoping to make a rubbing of the tombstone after everyone else was gone. He figured Grace wouldn't care . She'd been a cool grandmother**

"You collect tombstone rubbings?" Natalie said with disgust.

"Yes. Got a problem with that?" Dan answered.

"Awesome!" Hamilton exclaimed

**Dan loved collecting things . He collect baseball cards , autographs of famous outlaws,Civil war weapons,**

Amy sent Dan a look that said I didn't know that.

**rare coins,and every cast he had since kindergarten (all twelve of them).**

"See, I can bend it backwards!" Dan said and did just that. Everyone but the Starlings looked disgusted the Starlings just looked amused.

"Interesting, I wonder if he had broken it twice that amount if he could bend it completely backwards" Ted said then he and Ned got an evil.

**At the moment, what he liked collect best were charcoal rubbings of tombstone. He had some awesome ones back at the apartment. His favorite read:**

**PRUELLA GOODE**

**1891-1929**

**I'M DEAD. LETS HAVE A PARTY**

" And you collect those?" Natalie asked once more.

"Yeah and I have over 30 of them back at the apartments" Dan said and continued reading.

**He figured if he had a rubbing of Grace's tombstone in his collection, maybe it wouldn't feel quite so much like she was gone forever.**

" Thats kinda sweet in a weird way." Ned said

**Anyway, the whole way from Boston to the funeral in Worcester Country, his great-aunt Beatrice**

Both Amy and Dan groaned.

**His great-aunt Beatrice was driving like a very slow lunatic. She went twenty-five miles an hour on the highway and kept drifting across lanes so the other cars honked and swerved and ran into guardrails and stuff. Aunt Beatrice just kept clutching the wheel with her jeweled fingers.**

**Her wrinkly face was made up with Day-Glo red lipstick and rough, which made her blue hair look even bluer.**

Ian gasped and Natalie looked like she was hyperventalaiting.

** Dan wondered if she gave the other drivers nightmares about old clowns.**

**"Amy!" she snapped, as another SUV careened down the exit ramp because Beatrice had just pulled in front of it. "Stop reading in the car! It's not safe!"**

" Your driving isn't safe!" Hamilton yelled at the book.

" Hamilton, its a book." Ted said slowly. Hamilton faced turned a deep red.

**"But, Aunt Beatrice –"**

**"Young lady, close that book!"**

**Amy did, which was typical. She never put up a fight with adults. Amy had long reddish-brown hair, unlike Dan's, which was dark blond. This helped Dan pretend his sister was an alien imposter, but unfortunately they had the same eyes – green like jade, their grandmother used to say.**

" I was there when you were born ,idiot" Amy said*

**Amy was three years older and six inches taller then Dan, and she never let him forget it – like being fourteen was such a big deal.**

"It is!" Hamilton and Amy exclaimed

"You'll understand when your are 14, Daniel." Ian said as though Dan was a little kid.

"Whatever" Dan said

**Usually, she wore jeans and some old T-shirt because she didn't like people noticing her, but today she was wearing a black dress so she looked like a vampire's bride.**

" I did not!" Amy said "Did I,Hamilton?" At this point Hamilton looked uncomfortable.

"Well...uh..."Hamilton managed

"You looked beutiful, love." Ian said making Amy blush.

"D-Dont c-call m-m-e that." Amy managed.

**Dan hoped her outfit was as uncomfortable as his stupid suit and tie.**

"So thoughtfull." Amy said" But it was, Aunt Beatrice thought I was a size smaller then I was." Dan laughed

**Aunt Beatrice had thrown a fit when he tried to go to the funeral in his ninja clothes.**

"That would have been awsome!" Ted said, and everyone sterred at him. " What? I am a 14 year old guy too."

**It wasn't as if Grace would care if he was comfortable and deadly, the way he felt when he pretended to be a ninja, but of course Aunt Beatrice didn't understand. Sometimes it was hard to him to believe she and Grace were sisters.**

**"Remind me to fire your au pair as soon as we return to Boston," Beatrice grumbled. "You two have been entirely too spoiled."**

**"Nellie's nice!" Dan protested.**

**"Hmph! This **_**Nellie**_** almost let you burn down the neighbor's apartment building!"**

**"Exactly!"**

" That's your definition of nice, Daniel?" Ian said with a raised eye brow

**Every couple of weeks, Beatrice fired their au pair and hired a new one. The only good thing was that Aunt Beatrice didn't live with them personally. She lived across town in a building that didn't allow kids, so sometimes it took her a few days to hear about Dan's latest exploits.**

"The last few days of freedom for a month..." Dan said sad but with no regret.

**Nellie had lasted longer than the most.**

"Why?" Natalie asked.

" Um, reasons..." Amy said trailing off

**Dan liked her because she made amazing waffles and she usually cranked her iPod up to brain-damage level. **

" I miss her already." Dan said

**She didn't even hear when Dan's bottle rocket collection went off and strafed the building across the alley.**

**Dan would miss Nellie when she got fired.**

**Aunt Beatrice kept driving and muttered about spoiled children. Amy secretly went back to her huge book.**

" What book was it?" Sinead asked

" Little Women." Amy said with a slight blush

" I love that book, I read it when I was ten." Sinead said, getting excited.

" Really! What was your favorite part? Mine was when Elizabeth-" Amy was cut off by Dan.

" Save the nerd for later."

**The last two days' since they got the news about Grace's death, Amy had been reading more than usual. Dan knew it was her way of hiding, but he kind of resented it because it shut him out, too.**

**"What are you reading this time?" he asked. "**_**Medieval European Doorknobs**_**? **_**Bath Towels Through the Ages**_**?"**

Few snickers from the group.

**Amy gave him an ugly face – or Uglier-then-usual face.**

"Your beautiful, love" Ian said making Amy's face turn bright red. Dan started to make gagging noises and everyone else was just sitting there awkwardly.

**"None of your business, dweeb."**

**"You can't call a ninja lord **_**dweeb**_**. You have disgraced the family. You must commit seppuku."**

Amy rolled her eyes.

**Amy rolled her eyes.**

"Did everyone just see that!" Hamilton exclaimed.

" Shut up, Tomas" Ned said

" That's a no-no, Ned, I think you need to go to the time out room." Said a voice and Ned fell through the floor.

"Were did he go?" Sinead and Ted started freaking out and Hamilton was choking on a laugh.

**After a few more miles, the city melted into farmland. It started to look like Grace country, and even though Dan had promised himself he wouldn't get sappy, he began to feel sad. Grace had been the coolest ever.**

Amy and Dan both looked sad.

**She'd treated him and Amy like real people, not kids. That's why she'd insisted they simply called her Grace, not Grandmother or Gran or Nana or any silly name like that. She'd been one of the only people who'd cared about them.**

"That's a bit...depressing." said Ian.

"She was related to you to...somehow." Amy said thinking on how they were related then shrugged.

**Now she was dead, and they had to go to the funeral and see a bunch of relatives who had **_**never**_** been nice to them…**

" Page break, who wants to read?" Dan said.

" I will" Ted said and took the book from Dan and started to read.

**The family cemetery sat at the bottom of the hill from the mansion. Dan thought it was kind of stupid they'd hired a hearse to carry Grace a hundred yards down the driveway. They could've put wheels on the coffin like they have on suitcases and that would've worked just as well.**

**Summer storm clouds rumbled overhead. The family mansion looked dark and gloomy on its hill, like a lord's castle. Dan loved the place, with its billion rooms and chimneys and stained glass windows.**

**He loved the family graveyard even more.**

"That's a bit weird." Ted said.

"Life is a bit weird" Dan stated

**A dozen crumbling tombstones spread out across a green meadow ringed in trees, right next to a little creek. Some of the stones were so old the writing had faded away. Grace and Amy would spend the afternoon on a picnic blanket, reading and talking, while Dan explored the graves and the woods and the creek.**

_**Stop that**_**, Dan told himself. **_**You're getting sentimental.**_

"I get sentimental." Amy said with a raised eye brow.

"Exactly" Dan said

**"So many people," Amy murmured, as they walked down the driveway.**

**"You're not going to freak out, are you?**

**Amy fiddled the collar of her dress. "I'm – I'm not freaking out. I just –"**

**"You hate crowds," he finished. "But you **_**knew **_**there'd be a crowd. They come every year.**

**Each winter, as long as Dan could remember, Grace had invited relatives from all over the world for a weeklong holiday. The mansion filled up with Chinese Cahills and British Cahills**

Ian and Natalie looked very smug.

**And South African Cahills and Venezuelan Cahills. Most of them didn't even go by the name Cahill, but Grace assured him they were all related. She'd explain about cousins and second cousins and cousins three times removed until Dan's brain started to hurt. Amy usually go hide in the library with the cat.**

" I was always looking for you." Ian said looking at Amy

"Why? Did you miss me?" Amy asked without a stutter.

" Yes I did, did you miss me?" Ian asked with a smirk.

"No, I didn't." Amy said seeing a small blush come over Ians face, then relizeing they had an audience, she blushed too.

" Well if you two are done I am going to continue reading" Ted said, while the two were still blushing.

**"I know," she said. "But… I mean, **_**look**_** at them all."**

**She had a point. All four hundred people were gathering at the grave site.**

**"They just want her fortune," Dan decided.**

**"Dan!"**

**"Well? It's true."**

**They just joined the procession when Dan suddenly got flipped upside down.**

"What?" asked Hamilton then realized." Oh, sorry guys."

"Why, what happen?" Sinead asked.

" You'll see." Dan said.

**"Hey!" he yelled.**

**"Look, guys," a girl said, "We caught a rat!"**

**Dan wasn't in a good position to see, but he could make out the Holt sisters – Madison and Reagan – standing on either side of him, holding him by his ankles.**

" It was actually alot of fun." Dan said bouncing in his seat.

**The twins had matching purple running suits, blond pigtails, and crooked smiles. They were only eleven, same as Dan, but they had no trouble holding him. Dan saw more purple running suits behind them – the rest of the Holt family. Their pit bull, Arnold raced around their legs and barked.**

**"Let's fling him into the creek," Madison said.**

**"I wanna fling him into the bushes!" Reagan said. "We never do **_**my**_** ideas!"**

**Their older brother, Hamilton, laughed like an idiot.**

"Hey!" Hamilton exclaimed. "I take back my apology."

**Next to him, their dad, Eisenhower Holt, and their mom, Mary-Todd, grinned like this was all good fun.**

**"Now, girls," Eisenhower said. "We can't go flinging people at the funeral. This is a happy occasion!"**

"Great definition of happy." Ted said.

" That was most definitely not a happy occasion!" Amy said, angry tears coming to her eyes. His time when Ian came over Dan didn't glare. He sat down next to Amy and put his arm around her. Amy didn't pull away.

**"Amy!" Dan called. "A little help here?"**

**Her face had gone pale. She mumbled, "Dr-dr-drop…"**

**Dan sighed in exasperation. "She's trying to say 'DROP ME'!"**

**Madison and Reagan did – on his head.**

**"Ow!" Dan Said.**

**"M-M-Madison!" Amy protested.**

**"Y-y-yes?" Madison mimicked. "I think all those books are turning your brain to mush, weirdo."**

"That doesn't make any sense." Sinead said with a look that said _seriously?_.

**If it was anybody else, Dan would've hit back, but he knew better with the Holts. Even Madison and Reagan, the youngest, could cream him.****The whole Holt family was way too buff. They had meaty hands and thick necks and faces that looked like G.I. Joe figures. Even the mom looked like she should be shaving and chewing on a cigar.**

"Gee, thanks." Hamilton said sarcastically.

**"I hope you losers took a good last look around the house," Madison said. "You're not going to be invited back here anymore, now that the old witch is dead.**

**"**_**Rawf!**_**" said Arnold the pit bull.**

**Dan looked around for Beatrice, but as usual she wasn't anywhere near them. She'd drifted of to talk to the other old people.**

**"Grace wasn't a witch," Dan said. "And **_**we're **_**going to inherit this place!"**

**The big brother, Hamilton, laughed. "Yeah, right." His hair was combed toward the middle so it stuck up like a shark fin. "Wait till they read the will, runt. I'm going to kick you out myself!"**

"He he, sorry.." Hamilton said with awkwardness.

**"All right, team," the dad said, "Enough of this. Formation!"**

**The family lined up and started jogging toward the grave site, knocking other relatives out of their way as Arnold snapped at everyone's heels.**

**"Is your head okay?" Amy asked guiltily.**

**Dan nodded. He was a little annoyed Amy hadn't helped him, but there was no point complaining about that. She always got tongue-tied around other people. "Man, I hate the Holts."**

**"We've got worse problems." Amy pointed toward the grave site, and Dan's heart sank.**

**"The Cobras," he muttered.**

" When will you call us by our real name, Daniel?" Ian asked.

" When you start calling my Dan, D to the A the the fricking N." Dan almost yelled.

**Ian and Natalie Kabra were standing by Grace's coffin,**

Ted read the next part and looked up. "Im not comfortable reading the next part."

" Um, OK. I suppose I will, since its my thoughts." Dan said.

**looking like perfect little angels as they talked to the preacher. They wore matching designer mourning outfits that complemented their silky black hair and cinnamon-colored skin. They could've been child supermodels.**

"Yes, they were your thoughts, Daniel, Thank you" Natalie said rather smugly.

**"They won't try anything during the funeral," Dan said for Grace's money like the rest of them. But they won't get it."**

**Amy frowned. "Dan… did you really believe what you said, about us inheriting the mansion?"**

**"Of course! You know Grace liked us the best. We spent more time with her than anybody."**

**"Amy sighed like Dan was too young to understand, which Dan hated.**

"Because most the times you don't." Amy said.

**"Come in," she said. "We might as well get this over with." And together they waded into the crowd.**

**The funeral was a blur to Dan. The minister said some stuff about ashes. They lowered the coffin into the ground. Everybody tossed in a shovelful of dirt. Dan thought the mourners enjoyed this part too much, especially Ian and Natalie.**

**He recognized a few more relatives: Alistair Oh, the old Korean dude**

"For the record, Im not that old." Alistair said, which startled everyone since he hasn't said any thing the whole time.

**with the diamond-tipped walking stick who always insisted they will call him Uncle; the Russian lady Irina Spasky, who had a twitch in one eye so everybody called her Spaz behind her back; the Starling triplets – Ned, Ted, and Sinead, who looked like part of cloned Ivy League lacrosse team.**

The starlings were looking very proud.

**Even that kid from television was there.**

"Hey were is Jonah?" Hamilton asked.

**He stood to one side, getting his picture taken with a bunch of girls, and there was a line of people waiting to talk yo him. He was dressed just like on TV, with lots of silver chains and bracelets, ripped jeans, and a black muscle shirt (which was kind of stupid, since he didn't have any muscles). An older African-American guy in a business suit stood behind him, punching notes in a BlackBerry. Probably Jonah's dad. Dan heard that Jonah Wizard was related to the Cahills, but he'd never seen him in person before. He wondered if he should get an autograph for his collection.****After the service, a guy in a charcoal-gray suit stepped to the podium. He looked vaguely familiar to Dan. The man had a long pointed nose and a balding head. He reminded Dan of a vulture.**

"Well its true." Dan said defensively.

**"Thank you all for coming," he said gravely. "I am William McIntyre, Madame Cahill's lawyer and executor."**

**"Executor?" Dan whispered to Amy. "He killed her?"**

"No, you twit that means hes in charge of her will." Ian said

**"No, you idiot," Amy whispered back. "That means he's in charge of her will."**

"Whoa, that was cool." Ted said.

**"If you will look inside your programs," William McIntyre continued, "some of you will find a gold invitation card."**

**Excited murmuring broke out as four hundred people leafed through their programs. Then most of them cursed and shouted complaints when they found nothing. Dan ripped through his program. Inside was a card with a gold-leafed border. It read:**

**C**

_**Dan and Amy Cahill are hereby invited to the**_

_**reading of**_

_**the last will and testament of Grace Cahill**_

**WHERE**

_**The Great Hall, Cahill Manor**_

**WHEN**

_**Now**_

**"I knew it!" Dan said.**

**"I assure you," Mr. McIntyre said, raising his voice above the crowd, "the invitations were not done randomly, I apologize to those of you who were excluded. Grace Cahill meant you no disrespect. Of all of the members of the Cahill clan, only a few were chosen as the most likely."**

**The crowed started yelling and arguing. Finally, Dan couldn't stand it anymore. He called out, "Most likely to what?"**

**"In you case, Dan," Ian Kabra muttered right behind him, "to be a stupid American git."**

"Hey!" Amy said.

"Sorry, love." Ian said.

**His sister, Natalie, giggled. She was holding an invitation and looked very pleased with herself.**

**Before Dan could kick Ian in a soft spot,**

"Ian winced at the thought.

"You should have." Everyone but Ian and Natalie.

**the grey gray-suited guy answered. "To be the beneficiaries of Grace Cahill's will. Now, if you please, those with invitations will gather in the Great Hall."**

**People with invitations hurried toward the house like somebody had just yelled, "Free food!"**

**Natalie Kabra winked at Dan. "**_**Ciao, **_**cousin. Must run collect our fortune."**

"Yeah, why did you come?" Sinead asked.

"Our parents suspected something about the 39 clues, and it would be to suspicious if they went so they sent us and if not, what would an extra two million dollars do." Ian said.

**Then she and her brother strolled up the drive.**

**"Forget them," Amy said. "Dan, maybe you're right. Maybe we'll inherit something."**

**But Dan frowned. If the invitation was such a great thing, why did the lawyer guy look so grim? And why had Grace included the Kabras?**

**As he passed through the main entrance of the mansion, Dan glanced at the stone crest above the door – a large C surrounded by four smaller designs – a dragon,**

Alistair and the Starlings straitened.

**a bear,**

The Holts looked pretty proud of themselves.

**and two snakes entwined around a sword.**

Ian and Natalie frowned. "Why were we last?"

"Because you are." Dan said.

**The crest always fascinated Dan, though he didn't know what it meant. All the animals seemed to glare at him, like they were about to strike. He followed the crowd inside, wondering why the animals were so mad.**

**The great hall was as big as a basketball court, with tons of armor and swords lining the walls and huge windows that looked like Batman could crash through them any minute.**

"Dweeb…" said Amy while everyone rolled their eyes.

**William McIntyre stood at a table in front with a projector screen behind him, while everybody else flied into rows of seats. There were about forty people in all, including the Holts and the Kabras and Aunt Beatrice, who looked completely disgusted to be there – or maybe she was just disgusted that everybody **_**else**_** had been invited to her sister's will reading.**

"I think it was all the above," Amy muttered grimly.

**Mr. McIntyre raised his hand for quite. He slipped a document from a brown leather folder, adjusted his bifocals, and began to read: "'I, Grace Cahill, being of sound of mind and body, do hereby divide my entire estate among those who accept the challenge and those who do not.'"**

**"Whoa," Eisenhower Holt interrupted, "What challenge? What's she mean?"**

**"I am getting into that' sir," Mr. McIntyre cleared his throat and continued: "'You have been chosen as the most likely to succeed in the greatest, most perilous undertaking of all time – a quest of vital importance to the Cahill family and the world at large.'"**

"That wasn't very optimistic, wasn't it?" asked Nellie, the only one in the group that wasn't in the will reading.

"Wait a second!" Dan said and browsed back in the book. He stopped at the page with the title of the book.

"Look! It says the same here, too!" he pointed at the blue page that had some text on it. "**'You have been chosen as the most likely to succeed in the greatest, most perilous undertaking of all time – a quest of vital importance to the Cahill family and the world at large…' **Why did they write it twice?"

"Maybe because this sentence is important to the plot," Sinead suggested. She took the second book, _One False Note_, and opened it. "It says, **'Never before has a contest held so much promise – or so much danger.'**"

"Let's continue reading. We can check the other books later." Alistair suggested, and everyone nodded.

**Forty people started talking at once, asking questions and demanding answers.**

**"'Perilous undertaking?'" Cousin Ingrid shouted. "What is she talking about?"**

**"I thought this was about money!" Uncle Jose ****yelled. "A quest? Who does she think we are? We're Cahills, not adventurers!"**

" I wonder what branch he was in?" Sinead asked.

" Not Tomas." Hamilton said.

**Dan noticed Ian and Natalie Kabra exchange a meaningful look. Irina Spasky whispered something in Alistair Oh's ear, but most of the other spectators looked as confused as Dan felt.**

**"Ladies and gentlemen, please," Mr. McIntyre said, "If you will direct your attention to the screen, perhaps Madame Cahill can explain thing better then I."**

**Dan's heart did a flip-flop. What was Mr. McIntyre talking about? Then a projector on the ceiling hummed to life. The shouting in the room died down as Grace's image flickered on the screen.**

**She was sitting up in bed with Saladin on her lap. She wore a black dressing gown, like she was a mourner at her own funeral, but she looked healthier than the last time Dan had seen her. Her complexion was pink. Her face and hands didn't look as thin. The video must've been months ago, before her cancer got bad. Dan got a lump in his throat. He had a crazy urge to call to her: **_**Grace, It's me! It's Dan!**_

Every but Dan and Amy laughed, but they shutup when they saw Dans glare

**But of course it was just an image. He looked at Amy and saw a tear trickling down the base of her nose.**

**"Fellow Cahill," Grace said, "If you are watching this, is means I am dead, and I have decided to use my alternate will.**

**Now doubt you are arguing amongst yourselves and giving poor Mr. McIntyre a hard time about this contest I have instituted." Grace gave the camera a dry smile. "You always were a stubborn bunch. For once, close your mouths and listen."**

**"Hey, wait a minute!" Eisenhower Holt protested, but his wife shushed him.**

**"I assure you," Grace continued, "this contest is no trick. It is deadly serious business. Most of you know you belong to the Cahill family, but many of you may not realize just how important our family is. I tell you the Cahills have had a greater impact on human civilization than any other family in the history."**

**More confused shouting broke out. Irina Spasky stood up and yelled, "Silence! I wish to hear!"**

"Good old Irina…" said Alistair.

"Did you and Irina have something going on" Dan asked.

"Dan!" Amy whisper sreamed.

" I don't think Im going to answer that question." Alistair said looking away.

**"My relatives," Grace's image said, "you stand on the brink of our greatest challenge. Each of you has the potential to succeed. Some of you may decide to form a team with other people in this room to pursue the challenge. Some of you nay prefer to take up the challenge alone. Most of you, I'm afraid, will decline the challenge and run away with your tails between your legs.**

" I don't understand, we don't have tails" Hamilton said with pure confusion

"Its called a metaphor,Tomas." Sinead said slowly.

**Only **_**one**_** team will succeed, and each of you must sacrifice your share of the inheritance to participate."**

**She held up a manila envelope sealed with red wax. Her eyes were bright and hard as steel. "If you accept, you shall be given the first of thirty-nine clues. These clues will lead you to a secret, which, should you find it, will make you the most powerful, influential human beings on the planet. You will realize the destiny of the Cahill family. I now beg you all to listen to Mr. McIntyre. Allow him to explain the rules. Think long and hard before you make your choice." She stared straight into the camera, and Dan wanted her to say something special to them: **_**Dan and Amy, I'll miss you most of all. Nobody else in this room really matters to me.**_** Something like that.**

"Gee, thanks Dan." Hamilton said sarcasticly.

**Instead, Grace said, "I'm counting on you all. Good luck, and good-bye."**

**The screen went dark. Amy gripped Dan's hand. Her fingers were trembling. To Dan, it felt like they'd just lost Grace all over again. Then everyone around them started talking at once.**

**"Greatest family in the history?" Cousin Ingrid yelled. "Is she crazy?"**

_**"Stubborn?"**_** Eisenhower Holt shouted. "She called **_**us**_** stubborn?"**

"You do realize your dad was being stubborn by saying that, right?" Ted said, Hamilton did not answer.

**"William!" Alistair Oh's voice rose above the rest. "Just a moment! There are some people here I don't recognize, people who may not even be members of the family. How do we know –"**

**"If you are in this room, sir," Mr. McIntyre said, "you are a Cahill. Whether your surname is Cahill or not doesn't matter. Everyone here has Cahill blood."**

**"Even you, Mr. McIntyre?" Natalie Kabra asked in her silky British accent.**

" Hmph, he never answered my question." Natalie said. Amy and Dan exchanged looks then Ted contiued reading

**The old lawyer flushed. "That, miss, is beside the point, Now, if I might be allowed to finish –"**

**"But what's this about sacrificing our heritance?" Aunt Beatrice complained. "Where's the money? It's just like my sister to come up with some foolishness!"**

"Always looking on the bright side." Dan muttered.

**"Madame," Mr. McIntyre said, "you may certainly decline the challenge. If you do, you will receive what is under your chair."**

**Immediately, forty people felt around under their chairs. Eisenhower Holt was so anxious he picked up Reagan's chair with her still on it.**

**Dan discovered an envelope under his, stuck on with tape. When he opened it, he found a green slip of paper with a bunch of numbers and the words ROYAL BANK OF SCOTLAND. Amy had one, too. So did everybody else in the room.**

**"What you now hold is a bank voucher," Mr. McIntyre explained. "It shall only be activated if and when renounce your claim to the challenge. If you choose, each of you may walk out of this room with one million dollars and never have to think about Grace Cahill or her last wishes again. Or… you may choose a clue – a single clue that will be your only inheritance. No money. No property. Just a clue that might lead you to the most important treasure in the world and make you powerful beyond belief…"**

**William's gray eyes seemed to settle on Dan particularly. "… or it might kill you.**

"Very optimistic…" Ian said.

"But very true." Amy said.

**One million dollars or the clue. You have five minutes to decide."**

"Thats the end of the chapter, and break time." Dan said and looked at the clock, " Holy cow its already 3:30."

" IM going to go look around" Ted and Sinead left.

" Im going to go look for a library." Amy said.

" Ill go with you." Ian said and they both left.

" Lets go find a pool, Ham" Dan said and they left.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

Sorry that took so long to update, my life is really busy with school starting and all, ill try to update faster. Nothing really to say sooo yeah.

Jay


	5. Chapter fun: Dealing with Ian

**Nothing to say so… I have kidnapped Ian to do it for me.**

**Ian: What's up with you and kidnapping?**

**Me: I'm a Lucian too, remember? And you've kidnapped plenty of people before.**

**Ian: I hate you, logic.**

**Me: Just do the disclaimer**

**Ian: Fine, Jay Cahill does not own any of the 39 clues characters or books.**

* * *

><p>Amy POV<p>

Why can't Ian get I through his thick head I don't want him around me. _Because you loooove him_ that little annoying voice in the back of my head screamed at me. While I was arguing with my brain, we seemed to be lost because Ian stopped and I ran into him.

"S-sorry" I said mentally cursing at my stutter.

"No need, love. It seems that we are lost." Ian said with that silky British accent and those beautiful amber eyes… NO Bad Amy, last time you fell for that you ended up in a cave in South Korea.

"Well, I guess we better turn around." I said, heading back when I tripped and would have fell if Ian didn't catch me. His strong arms wrapped around my waist.

"You should be more careful." He said but keeping his arms around me.

"I-I-Ian, let g-go of m-m-me" I mentally slapped myself for stuttering. Ian sighed and let go of my waist. We started walking again except I was as far away from Ian as possible. It was plain awkward.

"Why can't you understand my mum made me do those things. I never wanted to hurt you. She threatening _me _with _you" _Ian said frustrated. I snapped my head up, surprised at his sudden out burst.

"I-Ian, I understand t-that your m-m-mother made you do those things but-" I was cut off by his lips. As soon as his lips touched,my brain melted. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and hi returned around my waist. I soon realized that I was running low on air. I pulled away and all thoughts returned and I realized what just happen.

"You hurt me Ian, and I don't know if I can fully trust you again." I started to walk off then turned around. " And it wasn't just in Korea." I added then walked away, thankful that my stutter didn't come back. The truth is, that if I looked into his amber eyes, well I don't know if I could trust myself.

* * *

><p>Ian POV<p>

I watched as Amy walked away, her last lines playing in my head:

_"You hurt me Ian, and I don't know if I can fully trust you again."_

Had I really hurt her that much? Then something occurred to me, I had just kissed Amy. Yes, I know what your all thinking _She's just a girl, Ian. Thats what normal people do when they like each other. _But she's not just a girl, she's the girl that makes me stutter, that makes me.. act normal? Yes, not act like the stuck up brat I am, but normal. By the end of this cruise, she will see that I have changed. **( Yeah I know that was a little OOC, but oh well)**

* * *

><p><strong>Amy POV<strong>

After the little Ian scene, I decided to go swimming. When I got back to the room I looked in my drawer. Bikini. That was the only bathing suit I found. There was a not attached to the first one, it said:

_Amy, Hope you like the new suit! _

_Jay_

_p.s don't bother complaining, its the only kind you'll get._

I sighed and grabbed the bathing suit and headed to the bathroom. Once I changed I grabbed my towl and headed to the pool. OM the way I ran into Hamilton and Dan.

"Oh, hey Ames, going to the pool?" Hamilton asked, blushing once he saw what I was wearing.*

"Uh,yeah." I answered.

"Oh cool, we'll meet you there in a few minutes. We gotta go change into our suits." Hamilton said, avoiding my eyes.

"Dude, I bet I can make a bigger splash then you!" I heard Dan say as they walked away. When I got to the pool I saw Ted and Ned were there.

"Hey guys!" I yelled.

"Hey Amy!" They both yelled back. Then I realized something.

"Hey Ned, how was the timeout room?" I asked as I got in the pool. Ned looked terrified befor answering.

"It was terrible, my worst nightmare. I failed my high school exams, and i was in my underpants! I hate being out in the nude!" Ned finished while Ted and I were cracking up. Ned just glared at us. We started this huge splash fight, so what if it was a little immature, it was fun! Then Dan and Hamilton canon balled in, basically we were having fun and _getting along._ Hmm, that sounded a little odd, cahills getting along. Then I realized that the Kabra's weren't here. As soon as I thought that Natalie walked out of the main lobby and into the pool area. She took a look at the scene, shook her head in disapproval and sat in the chair that was the farthest away. This went on for about an hour until everyone got hungry. I remembered that on cruises that for diner it would be fancy, so I hoped that my dress wouldn't be to reveling.

After I took a shower, I looked at my dress. The dress was actully really pretty, and not to reveling. It was an aqua greenish color,about mid thigh length and had little frills around the neck line.**. It was pretty. I applied some blush and mascara, nothing to over the top, then headed towards the dining hall. Then I remembered that I hadn't seen Ian after our little incident. I'm sure he's at diner I thought and I was right. I sat down next to him because that was the only open seat.

"You look beautiful, love." Ian whispered. I blushed and said,

"T-Thank you, a-and d-don't call m-me that." _This is going to be a long dinner_ I thought.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! Sorry it took me forever to update, school just started and it's my first year in middle school.<p>

* Tell me, wouldn't you blush if a guy saw you almost naked?

** . . , that is the website for Amy's dress, its actually really pretty.

Jay


	6. THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER

A/N IM so sorry this isn't an update. I have the next chapter ready but my mom wont let me put it up cause my grades are waked out or whatever. Just letting you guys no I wont be on here for a while…. BUT I am NOT stopping the story. I just came up with an EPIC ending that will be awesome if I can finish it.


End file.
